A conventional cutting tool which is capable of adjusting the position of a cutting edge is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a rotary cutting tool which comprises a plurality of cutting inserts and also comprises a tool body having insert mounting parts on each of which, respectively, such cutting inserts are removably mounted. This rotary cutting tool employs an adjustment component (wedge-shaped member) for adjusting the position of a cutting edge of a cutting insert and also employs a wedge component for fixing a cutting insert. The cutting insert has an inclined side surface which is pressed by an inclined surface of the adjustment component such that the position of the cutting edge is varied. By operating a right-and-left screw which is screwed into a threaded hole of the adjustment component, the position of the adjustment component can be adjusted in a direction in which the wedge component is not arranged, whereby the position of the cutting edge is adjusted. It should be noted that various tools may be used in order to operate the right-and-left screw for the cutting tool of Patent Document 1. For example, in addition to a conventional and general-purpose driver or wrench, it may be possible to use the T-type wrench disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Meanwhile, various kinds of tools have been proposed conventionally. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a T-type wrench which is provided with, at an intermediate part thereof, a press plate in order to increase an axial-directional force of pressing a bolt, etc., and thereby to facilitate the fastening of such bolt, etc. This press plate is a member for pressing, by hand, the wrench in the axial direction so as to prevent the wrench from being disengaged from the bolt, etc.